Rocks on the shore
by Doctor could you be my priest
Summary: Edwards gone. He's never coming back.Its as if he never existed.Will Bella heal?Will she let Jacob love her or is it all a ruse to be loved?What was Jacob's plan?Will it work.First chap isn't what it seems! R&R! First fanfic!Disclaimer:Twilight's not mine
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is not just for Jake and Bella this is for anyone that's ever suffered like Jake did. This is one chance at a happy ending. I, myself, have been through something like this- a little less magical- and so has a very dear friend of mine. So here is for the broken hearts. One more chance. **

Bella's POV

My Jacob walked towards me- I don't really know when I had gotten do possessive over him; I just had. He isn't anyone else's. He is mine.

Now, I know what this sounds like. It sounds like I love him. And I do. But he's my brother and no matter how hard I try I just can't love him. It's not because he isn't right for me. He's more right than anyone else I've ever met. But I've been broken. And the pieces of me aren't easily picked. I can pick them up and sow the pieces back together- but only when Jake's around…

"Bells." He breathed. I didn't realize he was this close to me. His hands were around my waist and he was pulling me towards him. I let him hug me. Correction: I hugged him back with everything I had. I really did love my Jacob…

"You know, I hope you don't plan on leaving me soon because I won't let you." I said in a light a playful tone even though my mind was screaming that he couldn't leave. That I should spend every second of everyday with him. With my personal sun.

Even though my tone had been playful, he knew. He always knew. "I'm never going anywhere. If you need me, I'm right here."

I sighed. I loved how reassuring he was. I loved how he knew. I secretly wish he could have been born my brother but alas he wasn't. I'd hurt him. I knew I would. I hated myself for him. I wanted to love him. I really did. I wanted to give him everything he needed but I couldn't.

When he told me I really didn't understand. He had to explain to me at least six times what imprint means. I couldn't believe that I had been his imprint. I really hated myself after that. Not only could I not love him, he was magically bound to me. He couldn't love another woman. It really wasn't fair. I especially hated myself for enjoying the fact that Jacob would be mine forever.

Maybe to be fair I would let him have me. I'd offer my broken soul to him. But what if he knew? It would be easy to love him but would it be fair to him? Would it be fair to give him what was bad for him? Apparently it was all he wanted.

I needed to decide and fast. Jacob could wait forever- as he said. But I knew each second caused him pain. I could see it in his eyes. Hear it in his voice. Feel it in his gaze. I was hurting the only person that would ever love me. It really wasn't fair. If I had never met HIM, I still couldn't even think his name, then Jacob and I would be together.

"Bells. Are you ok? You don't have to… I have time Bells." How the hell did he know what I was thinking? How in the world could he know I was thinking about him? What they hell?

He must of saw my confusion and decided to clarify for me. "You fell asleep. You talk in your sleep."

"Oh." Now I was embarrassed.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you don't mean to. Take your time." He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "You know I love you no matter what." My heart ached. I didn't deserve him. That's when I made a split decision. I would make him happy. Screw my feelings.

I leaned up and kissed him. Lightly. Lovingly. It was all I could give him. He tasted like… wood. But in a good way… Almost… I don't know but it tasted so good. He kissed me back passionately. I don't know how or what or where or when. But I loved Jacob Black. With my entire heart and soul. He was my soul mate.

There would always be a hole in my chest for Edward but it was a small hole. Only a cut and a tear. Jacob was my Band-Aid.

"Bella. I said you didn't have to." My Jacob said after he reluctantly pulled away.

"I know you did but I love you Jake."

"Yeah, I know I'm such a great friend." He put emphasis on the friend and spoke with a bitter, defeated tone.

"No, you idiot, I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He laughed and grinned down at me (Jeez, I think he's gotten taller).

"I knew it." He decided to do a little dance for me. I laughed and whacked him in the arm. That was dumb. I realized. It wouldn't even begin to hurt him. I had only managed to hurt myself. I can be such a big idiot sometimes.

He laughed at me again and pulled me into his strong, muscular arms. He spun me around, apparently I should dance with him… I really think he needs to calm down… I mean really, I was pressed up against his body. He could at least try and hide the fact that he's so… um… "happy".

"You make me so happy, Bells." Yeah, I really think we are talking about different kind of happiness. Oh, well Jake and "little Jake" can be happy. Whatever floats their little boat. No scratch that, it has to be a very big boat.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Mhm?"

"You know this is forever, right?"

"Where have I heard that before."

"This time I mean it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

an: to continue or not to continue? let me know! reviews are better then imprints! 333 oh and don't have my ass for Jake imprinting, I believe that if Edward didn't come back he would have imprinted... 333


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so… this should be interesting… I know where this is going… don't hate me… some of this is going to be… it's going to be a bumpy ride…

Jacob's POV

I can't quite tell you how we ended up here… I knew I wasn't the only Bella loved but I had a part of her love, right? That's all I could ask for, right? Then why did I still feel like shit? Why did I feel like she was going to walk away from me? Why did I feel as if she'll never love me enough? What if she had to choose, me or him? It would still be him. No matter what he did to him, she'd choose him. Where is the justice? Yeah, I have her now but when he comes back? What about then?

I've tried telling myself that I was being stupid because those bloodsucking leaches are NEVER coming back but I couldn't help myself. I need Bella. But I'll be whatever she needs. I'll always will. It doesn't matter if it kills me. I'll take death at her hands…

I sighed. Look at me. I'm lying in this bed when I have the most beautiful, most amazing girlfriend I could be with. And what am I doing? Fretting like a little thirteen year old girl.

I was mentally cursing myself, telling myself how lame I was when the phone rang. I got up and went to look for it. I swear the phone gets into the weirdest places. How the hell it got into the bathroom cabinets is beyond me.

"Hello?" I said hoping, praying it'd be her.

"Hey Jake. So you want to hang today?" I sighed. It was Quil. He hadn't changed yet. I knew very well I couldn't talk to him.

"Quil. You know I can't." I missed him. I had Embry, though. He had no one. Sure, he had other friends but it was always the three of us. I felt bad. The guilt washed over me as I said the words that I had no wish to say.

"Right. You're with Sam now. I forgot." He said his voice full of bitterness.

"You don't understand. You really don't. I hope you never have to." Oops. I said maybe just a little too much.

"What do you mean? What'd he do to you Jake?" He said. He thought he could help. Poor Quil.

"Nothing. I have to go. Sam's calling."

"You know what Jake, fuck you. Crawl back to Sam. Do whatever the hell you want. I'll call Bella. She'll hang with me. Dick." He hung up. That was meant to hurt me and it did.

He was mad. That wasn't good. Don't get angry Quil. I practically begged. Don't phase. I don't want you to be like this, too. Damn Cullens. If I could kill them, I would. Without a moment's hesitation.

All I want is a normal life. And now look at me. A freaky werewolf… Life fucking sucks… But I have the pack and Bella. It's like a family. I guess it doesn't suck so much as…

Things change sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse but either way they change. I'm still trying to figure out if it's for the better or the worse… I can't quite decide.

The phone rang once again. Please, not Quil again.

"Hello?" I said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Jacob. What's wrong?" Bella's frantic voice rang through the phone.

"Bells." I could hear the relief in my voice.

"I'll be up in about a half an hour."

"But didn't you have plans with Angela?" I felt guilty. I was making her drop everything and come running to me. And I was selfish. I wanted her to come.

"Not until five. I can hang at La Push for awhile. Although, I have to go see Quil at some point, I promised him." I sighed. Of course she would.

"He's going to change soon Bells. You could get hurt."

"So you're not going to let me, is that it?" She demanded. She sounded mad.

"No, I'll let you. I guess. Just, no matter, don't make him mad. Keep him calm." I didn't know how she'd do that. Quil was always very- Well, out of the three of us he defiantly was the one with anger management…

I didn't want her going there. Not one bit. I sighed. I didn't own her, though and as much as I would try, she'd still go there.

Bella's POV

I know he didn't want me to go but Quil had called. What was I supposed to do? Tell him my werewolf boyfriend/ his old best friend wouldn't allow it? I highly doubt he would believe me if I tried to tell him the truth, anyways.

"Then go see Quil around four but until then, you are mine." Jacob was back to his joking self. Evil laughing included.

"So get your ass over here already, will ya?" I laughed and promised him I'd be there soon.

I showered and dressed pretty quickly and I was about to leave until a sudden thought hit me. I wanted to look good for Jacob. I know, I know, it sounded shallow but…

I headed upstairs to where Alice had left the make-up and beauty products when she used to play dress up Bella. I couldn't stop my heart from aching then. I missed Alice so much. I even missed her trying to play dress up Bella.

I pulled out the basket full of beauty supplies and began my work.

Ten minutes, two poked eyes, one frustrated sigh, and a hell of a lot of thoughts like "I'm being lame" later and I was done. I had to admit, I looked better then when I started but really it's a lot harder than it looks. I think it was the eye-liner. I think that part was the hardest. That took me a couple of tries.

I left a note for Charlie's benefit (because he was at work) telling him where I'd be. I got into my truck and began to drive.

When I got there and cut off the engine it was a little later then when I told Jake I'd be here. Well, twenty minutes later… oops….

As soon as I had pulled out the keys in the engine and looked up I saw Jacob. He was looking at me. Well, more like gaping at me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. What if I didn't look good? What if I looked silly, shallow, and naïve? What would Jacob think of me?

I undid the buckle and slid out of the car. My eyes searching Jacob's face. I wanted to know his opinion.

And I got when as soon as I was out of the truck, Jacob attached himself to me by our lips. He pushed me against the car door, closing it in the process. He was kissing me passionately and slowly and I was enjoying every second of it.


End file.
